veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy Gourd
Jimmy is a gourd that acts in the show along with his brother, Jerry. They both have a habit of eating too much food. They also like to sing songs and bet who can eat more than the other. Jimmy speaks in a low voice and is the color orange. He makes many roles in the episodes and is mostly never seen without Jerry. They both are similar to Wally and Herbert in the Larryboy cartoon series. Appearance Jimmy is an orange gourd and has a white stem on top of his head. He has a big nose, which is colored tan, like his eyelids. Acting *Himself in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy on "Are You My Neighbor?" *Dave's brother in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Stage Crew in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Scentist in "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!" *Israelite Gourd and Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself in "Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" *Himself in "Madame Blueberry" (Stuff-Mart product) *Ice Cream Man Gourd in "The End of Silliness" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" (billboard) *Bob the Gourd and Himself in "King George and the Ducky" *Prince Omlet and Harold in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Jopponian and Mailman in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *The Plumber in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto- Tainment!" *Boyz in Sink Jimmy and Baker in '"The Ballad of Little Joe" *Plumber Bakery in "An Easter Carol" *Dr. Jiggle in "Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly" on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Jim Gourdly in "Sumo of the Opera" *Lifeguard and Sleepless Knight in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Deliverer and Canadian Officer in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Leg-O-Lamb in "Lord of the Beans" *Philipe in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Cameraman and Jim Gourdly in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Baker and Parade Reporter in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Western and Boyz in Sink in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Himself in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Sir Fredwick in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *The King of Mimphis and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Lot and Henri in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Bus Boy, Canardan Officer and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Santa in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" *Himself and Minstrel Pete in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Jim Gourdly in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Bus Boy in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Rockin Robin and Himself in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Santa Gourd and Bernie Gourdberg in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Boyz in Sink and Little John in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Steward and Joseph in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Supper Hero in "Supper Hero on "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Servant #1, Dungeon Guard and Phillip in "Lettuce One Love Another" *Bus Boy and Bellhop in "The Little House that Stood" *MacJimmy And Scotish Jimmy in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Officer Sam in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Gourd Captian, Cowboy and Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Castle Jimmy and Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King Jimmy and Himself in "King of the Quest" *Gourdly and Himself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Ham, Henri and Himself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Jim and Himself in "Massproduction Madness" *Himself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Scottish Jimmy and Himself in "Inspicable Me" *Himself in "Sheltered and Loved" *Billy the Baker and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Himself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Himself in "The Crisper County Charity" *The Mysterious Merchant and Himself in "Lunty and the Flight for the Last Taco" *The Random Agent and Himself in "Coast To Coast: The Story of The Cucumber of Florida" *Himself in "It's Their Time" *Jimmeas and Himself in "Jimmeas and Jerb" *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Little John and Himself in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Sola and Himself in "Nharlie and Sola" *Minstrel Pete and Himself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Cookie and Himself in "Scavergant Hunt" *Monster and Himself in "Growed Up" *Ant and Himself in "Paris the Movie" *Finsterlla and Himself in "Finsterlla" *Himself in "Arthur" *Himself in "Clifford of the Big Red Dog" *Himself in "Martha Speaks" *Himself in "Curious George" *Dress and Himself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Cook and Himself in "Calliou" *Himself in "The Jungle Book" *Himself in "Maya & Miguel" *Himself in "Cyberchase" *Valentine and Himself in "The Night Before Valentine Day" *Dress and Himself in "Cinderella" *Santa Gourd and Himself in "The Night Before Christmas" *Himself in "Seaside Vacation" *Nativity and Himself in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *Astronaut and Himself in "Star Wars A Veggie Tales Movie" *Lion and Himself in "Go Wild" *Castle and Himself in "Castle Capers" *Himself in "The Night Before Summer Vacation" *Little John and Himself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Harold and Himself in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Ghost and Himself in "The Night Before Halloween" *Boyz in Sink, Baker and Himself in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Himself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Aladdin and Himself in "Aladdin" *Sleepless Knight and Himself in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Yam and Himself in "The Night Before Thanksgiving" *Reporter and Himself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Egypt and Himself in "The Prince of Egypt" *Tinker Bell and Himself in "Peter Pan" *Guard and Himself in "Tinker Bell" *Lango and Himself in "Lango" *Stick and Himself in "The Clumsiest Lunt" *Guard and Himself in "A Panther's Life" *Fourth and Himself in "The Night Before Fourth of July" *Sir Fredwick and Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and Me" *Donald and Himself in "The Tale of an Empress" *Lot and Himself in "Eliott and the Amazing Promise" *Minstrel Pete and Himself in "Sweetpea Girl" *Slim and Himself in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Dr. Mary Lou LaRue and Himself in "Larry Hears a Who" *Himself in "VeggieTales" *Pirate Imposter in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Himself in "The VeggieTales Elimination Show" Trivia *Jimmy And Jerry's voice were based off Mike Nawroki and Phil Vischer doing their impressions of a former boss who talked uptight. *Jimmy's voice was used as the mad scientist and Frankencelery in show #1. It was rumored that Jimmy played the mad scientist. *Jimmy's Skin Changes Orange as Himself and Yellow as His Brother Jerry Gourd. Gallery Original Jimmy Sketch.jpg|The original sketch for Jimmy that was drawn by Phil Vischer. Jimmy.png|Jimmy in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy!" on "Are You My Neighbor?" David's brother.jpg|Jimmy as Dave's brother 1 in Dave and the Giant Pickle Christmas Gourds.jpg|Jimmy in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" Smrik.jpg|Jimmy as Scentist in "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!" Jimmy(josh).jpg|Jimmy in "Josh And The Big Wall!" Veggie-Tales-Here-I-Am-to-Worship-slate._SX320_SY240_CR0,0,0,0_.jpg|Him in "Song of the Cebu'" Jimmy Blueberry.jpg|Jimmy in "Madame Blueberry" Ice Cream Goud.jpg|Jimmy as the Ice Cream Man in "The End of Silliness" Jimmy (Bob).jpg|Jimmy as Bob the Gourd in "King George and the Ducky" Mail.jpg|Jimmy as Mailman in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" Mr.Sly.jpg|Jimmy as Mr. Sly in "The Strange Case of Dr. Jiggle & Mr. Sly" on "A Snoodle's Tale" jim gourdly.jpg|Jimmy as Jim Gourdy on "Sumo Of The Orpea" Baker.jpg|Jimmy as Baker in "The Story of George Muller" on "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" Sir fredwick.jpg|Jimmy as Sir Fredwick in "The Pirates Who Don't Anything A Veggie Tales Movie Rockin'Robin.jpg|Jimmy as Rockin' Robin in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" JimmyWigs.jpg|Jimmy in "Astonishing Wigs" on "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Santa Gourd.jpg|Jimmy as Santa in "8 Polish Christmas on The Little Drummer Boy" LittleJohn.png|Jimmy as Little John in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" Steward (Jimmy).jpg|Jimmy as Steward in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Jimmy Steward concept.jpg|Concept art for Jimmy as Steward in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Joseph 1.jpg|Jimmy as Joseph in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Joseph 2.jpg|Jimmy as Joseph (prison wear) in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Supper Hero.jpg|Jimmy as Supper Hero in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" 61748-group2cutting-md.jpg|MacJimmy in "MacLarry and the Barberbarians" X240-VtZ.jpg|MacJimmy in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" Jimmy Gourd.png|Jimmy Gourd's body views (base) still04.jpg|Prince Omelet 12-05.jpg|Jimmy Gourd in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" 9-34.jpg|"Boy, did I ever have a lousy day to wear some contacts?!" 5-05.jpg|Jimmy with Tom and Jerry in "Dave and the Giant Pickle". 3-13.jpg|Jimmy and Jerry in the space pods 3-11.jpg|Jimmy and Jerry on the USS Applepies Vlcsnap-2013-07-01-18h05m58s172.png|MacJimmy splash_lg.gif|Prince Omelet (2) harold_by_thomasveggiedramafan-d4xtdvn.jpg|Harold in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Officer Jimmy.jpg|Jimmy as Officer Jimmy in Merry Larry and the True Light Of Christmas MacJimmy cover.jpg Live Jimmy.jpg|Live Jimmy jimmy as spongebob.png|Jimmy as SpongeBob SquarePants Category:King of the Quest Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gourds Category:Adults Category:Teenager Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:Cameo Category:Cameo Characters Category:Veggies Jimmy Gourd Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:End of silliness Category:Happy Tooth Day Category:Supper Hero Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Very SIlly Songs Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:A Very Veggie Christmas Category:Bob And Larry's Backyard Party Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:Song Of The Cebu Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:Oh Veggie Where Are Thout Category:On The Road With Bob And Larry Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:An Easter Carol Category:Junior's Playtime Songs Category:Bob And Larry's Campfire Songs Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:More Sunday Morning Songs With Bob And Larry Category:Bob And Larry's Toddler Songs Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:A Very Veggie Easter Category:VeggieTales Worship Songs Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Boyz in the Sink Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:God Made You Special Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Belly Button Category:Pizza Angel Category:My Baby Elf Category:A Mess Down In Egypt Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:The Biscuit Of Zazzamarandabo Category:Bob And Larry's Christian Hits Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Here I Am To Worship Category:VeggieTales Live Category:Bob And Larry's Lullaby Songs Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 80's Category:Hosanna Today's Top Worship Songs For Kids Category:Sippy Cup Category:Pants Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Astonishing Wigs Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:The 8 Polish Foods Of Christmas Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Bubble Rap Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Bob And Larry Go Country Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Veggie Tales Theme Song Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang Category:A VeggieTale's Life Category:Celery Night Fever Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:The Ballad of Little Jenna Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:Coast to Coast: The Story of The Cucumber of Florida Category:Robin Hood the Clean Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:The Tale of an Empress Category:Scavergant Hunt Category:Veggie Don't Dance Category:Sonic veggie X